


The Three of Us

by Geekygirl24



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Moments of the OT3





	The Three of Us

She woke up to a soft tickling sensation on her shoulders, the tips of someone’s fingers writing someone on her skin. Tulip smirked into her pillow, knowin instinctively that it was Jesse… probably scriptures knowing him.

It was a habit he used to do during their early years together.

“Mornin’” he whispered; lips pressed against the back of her neck.

Tulip hummed, finally opening her eyes to the light of an early dawn. The curtains were drawn together tightly, so there was no risk to Cassidy, who was a cool presence at her side. He was curled up into a little ball, head near her chest, looking so very young.

This is probably how he looked before he was changed.

She smiled, gently stroking her fingers through his hair, rolling her eyes as he snuffled and snuggled closer, throwing an arm around her and pulling himself closer, all whilst still asleep.

Jesse, who was watching over her shoulder, chuckled fondly and she couldn’t help but turn to capture the sound in a kiss, taking control easily.

When she finally pulled back, she realised that she was still stroking Cassidy’s hair, almost like he was a cat. “You know- “She whispered, “- I think I’m actually happy.” She hooked her arm around Jesse’s neck, bringing him closer as he smiled happily.

Cassidy’s hand dragging up and down her waist startled her into a laugh. She turned her attention to the vampire to see him grinning up at her, his eyes still sleepy. Jesse leaned over her to pull Cassidy into a kiss, and Tulip was happy to lay underneath them.

It was warm and comfortable, and she felt loved.

………………………………………………………..

It was unusually warm for this time of the year, Jesse thought to himself…. Or was that the several shots he’d had before ordering this beer?

As he watched Tulip charm her way to another round of free shots, Cassidy popped up, his hair a mess, cheeks flushed slightly and clothes a little mussed.

Tulip had clearly had some fun with him in the back room.

Cass kissed him on the cheek, wrapping his arms around him, leaning most of his weight on Jesse, causing the preacher to sigh fondly and wrap his own arm around Cass’s shoulder.

“Having fun?” 

Cass smirked, “I t’ink I just had my brains sucked out!” He pulled Jesse to his feet, “Dance wit’ me?”

Before Jesse could refuse, Tulip grabbed his other hand, helping Cassidy pull him onto the dancefloor.

“Yeah Jesse, dance with us!”

Well… how could he refuse.

……………………………………………………………………..

He woke up with a scream caught in his throat, a strange woman already there, grabbing his shoulder before he can sit up.

“How- “She muttered, before cutting herself off, “- Sir, sir you need to calm down! Take a deep breath!”

He obeyed, only just noticing the oxygen mask on his face, and the blood-stained clothing.

“You shouldn’t be awake.” The EMT whispered, “How are you even- “

“What happened?” Cassidy rasped out.

“You don’t remember?”

Which was a subtle hint that he should. He was in the back of an ambulance, so he should.

And then it hit him.

Jesse. Tulip.

Suddenly, he was fighting to sit up, the nurse pushing him back down, but he wasn’t having it.

“Jesse! Tulip!”

“Sir, sir!” The nurse shouted, “They’re fine! They’re both fine. The male, Jesse, he has a concussion and the woman has a broken wrist. They’re both fine! Breathe Sir, breathe!”

Cassidy continued to fight.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Jesse could barely eat, his stomach tight and his mouth dry. Cassidy wasn’t tearing into the food like he usually did, seemingly fully aware of the tension mounting. Tulip picked at her food, picking up individual pieces before putting them back on the plate.

“I was just sayin’,” Cass broke the silence finally, “It’s the best way to get t’ere attention. Dangle a prize like me in front of them and they’re bound to bite… pun intended.”

Jesse ran a hand through his hair, abandoning his food in order to meet Cass’s eyes head on. “I get that, I do. I just- “

“- think it’s a stupid plan.” Tulip chimed in, “Just like I do. Cass, you’re not going to be bait and that’s that!!”

“But- “

“- You’re going to get yourself killed.” Jesse snapped, frowning when Cass just sighed, almost like he was expecting it, “But you don’t even care, do you?”

“Of course I care!” Cass shouted back, “Why d’ya think I don’t care?!”

“Not about us…” Tulip sighed, “… otherwise you wouldn’t be doing this! We need to think about something else?”

“Yeah! You’re important too!” Jesse shouted, as Cass’s mouth snapped shut and he blinked owlishly at the pair of them. “You’re important too.” He repeated a little softer, “We’re tired of seeing you throw yourself into danger for others. What are we supposed to do when you don’t come back one day?

Cassidy opened his mouth, as if to say something, before shutting it again.

“You really expected us to just move on, didn’t you?” Tulip sighed, “You really thought we’d just say ‘oh well’ and move on?”

Silence.

“You idiot” Tulip covered her face with both hands, “Why Cass, why?”

“I dunno.” The vampire mumbled, sounding a little lost, “M’sorry.”

“If you have to be bait, you’d better promise to stay alive.” Jesse tried to compromise, “Even if you have to leave them alive, you come back to us.”

“I will… I promise.”

…………………………………………………

She found them in an abandoned building. Jesse was curled over Cass, the red of the blood barely visible through the dirt and grime.

Cass was clearly in pain as Tulip rushed over, eyes widening at the sight of the vampire arching his back in pain. Jesse was trying to keep him still, whispering soothing words to try and calm him down.

“What happened?” Tulip demanded to know.

“Hunters.” Jesse scowled, “I don’t have any animal blood on me, and this idiot refuses to drink from me!”

“Then he’ll just have to drink from me then.” As Tulip moved her own arm to Cass’s mouth, the vampire weakly grabbed at it, pushing it away, “Cass! Don’t be a fucking moron!”

“M’sorry.” He muttered.

“Shut up and drink.” When Cass continued to hesitate, Tulip growled, practically pressing her wrist up against the vampires’ mouth, “Cass…. Please.”

It took too long for Cass to obey.


End file.
